Snowfall
by Kageyamari
Summary: Shinji's father is on the council in their small isolated town. With the increasing law's put in place to keep the citizens in order, the rebels grow more dangerous. When Shinji meets a mysterious pianist, he will be thrust into a civil war he never wanted to be a part of.
1. Chapter 1

"Shinji!" A harsh voice shouted from the other room. I tightened my grip on the sheets, fearful of what would happen if I didn't get up. Untangling myself from the mess, I slipped into my shirt and trousers, and hurrying out of my bedroom door, not wanting to make my impatient Father wait any longer. "What took you so long?" Avoiding eye contact I apologize quietly. "I've contacted a housemaid to take care of you, it seems that you are incapable in doing so yourself. She will be here after I leave for the Council." Without another word I stared at my feet until I heard the front door shut. Letting go of my breath I didn't know I was holding, I glanced at the clock, it was to late to go back to sleep. It wasn't long before I heard a knock at the door. I forgot that Father mentioned a housemaid until I heard the sound of paper bags crinkling on the dinning room table. I wondered into the room, I don't use it often. Father and I don't eat together.

"Hello." I called out quietly and cringed when the figure turned so suddenly.

"Oh you must be Shinji!" The woman grinned enthusiastically. One of her bags were knocked over by her swinging elbow and a couple bottles of vodka tumbling out into view. "Whoops sorry 'bout that! Just brought a few things to make it seem like home. My name is Misato Kateragi by the way."

"Mmh." I responded. Leaving for my room I picked up the bow for my cello caressing it with my fingertips. I couldn't play it now, it was to embarrassing with company. "I'll be out for a while." She probably has to keep a record of my actions, I'll make it easy for her so she doesn't have to ask me. Sometimes with people like her it was better to be superficial. Wrapping a scarf around me I set off for the theater leaving the door unlocked behind me. I lost my key a week ago, and I've hadn't found the right moment to talk to Father about getting a new one. I paused in Town Square to take in the view. Among the small crystal flakes floating softly landing on nearly everything in site, leaving a white blanket over the small town, the rubble of a few buildings stood. With the increasing riots, Father was late to come home, if even that. I know that being a Council man's son, I am a target by the Rebels. Moving into the side alley, I arrived at the door. It wasn't owned by anyone, just a place for musicians or singers to practice, and were expected to clean up after themselves when they were done. After the sound laws were put in place, the only place you could practice your art would be in the seclusion of your home or this place. It's been vacant recently, and I honestly didn't expect anyone to be behind those doors. A soft melody drifted into my ears as I entered. "Moonlight Sonata..." I breathed.

* * *

I'm not sure if I want to make this into something or not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A young man sat on the piano bench, his fingers moving smoothly over the keys. His hair was a odd shade of grey, almost white? I didn't notice how pale he was either until I moved closer to the stage, brushing the snow off of my hair before it would start to melt. I watched the boy play, enthralled by his talent. The piece seemed to last forever, I stayed quiet, not wanting the pianist to notice me and stop. As I sensed the familiar song coming to an end, I turned to leave.

"Did you like it?" His voice called out from behind me. I whipped around embarrassed. I should have congratulated him...

"Yes!" I rushed, feeling my cheeks burn. When our eyes met, his expression was not as demeaning as I had concluded, instead he had a kind smile.

"I'm glad." The young man sauntered off of the stage, trying to approach me.

"Moonlight Sonata, its one of my favorites."

"Do you like Beethoven?" He asked, now standing next to me.

"Sometimes." I replied, moving closer to the exit. "I have to leave."

"I do as well." He stepped in front of me, opening the door, accompanying me on my way away from the building.

"Don't you have a coat?" It was snowing outside, and the pale boy only was wearing dress pants and a plain white button up top. It was similar to mine, the exception to being the two coats, scarfs, and mittens I wore.

"My house is not far from here, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for being concerned about me."

"I- ...your welcome." The edge of my lips twitched into a small smile. My tracks I had made earlier were completely covered with a new layer of snow, with no hint of previous life. The streets where still empty, well, it was pretty late.

"Aren't you worried? About the curfew?"

"No, what about you?"

"...Not really." My father didn't care weather or not I followed his communities rules, if I didn't cause him trouble he was fine with nearly everything.

"Where is your house? I'll walk you."

I tried hastily to change his mind. "No need! I can go by myself, you must be freezing."

"I insist."

No.

Our shoulders bumped.

"Ok."

"Do you go to the school? I've never met you before."

I shook my head, "I'm home schooled."

"I would have remembered you if you did. Someone with such amazing taste in music."

"I wouldn't say amazing." He was embarrassing me on purpose. I wonder if Misato was still there, or father had decided to come home. It's not that I was hiding this boy from them, I just didn't want confrontation. "This is it."

"It looks cozy, I live in a large building down in the square, it's very different." I turned to stop us from going past the gate.

"Um... I guess this is goodbye." I muttered to the taller boy.

"Nagisa."

"What?"

"Kaworu Nagisa. That is my name."

I thought for a moment. "Ikari." He didn't respond negatively to my name. Nice. "I better head in now, Nagisa-san."

"Call me Kaworu."

"Shinji then."

"May we meet again, Shinji-kun." His piercing red eyes left mine as he turned, leaving me alone by the gate. I stood in a daze for a while, until the boy's footprints were gone. Entering the front door, I was greeted with a passed out Misato on the couch, along with a few empty bottles scattered on the ground.

"I'm home." I mumbled, knocking off my shoes and hanging my coat in the closet and closeting my mittens and scarf.

Nagisa, no, Kaworu, was nice. Feeling a blush creep past my ear I slammed the closet door, running to my room and slipped into bed, exhausted.

Two months later

"Shinji!"

"Yes?"

"Pay attention." The tutor scolded me before going back to his lecture on politics or something of the sort. I'm not that interested in the topic, but Father demanded I learn this, so it was final. An hour later, the tutor I could at least stand came. I pulled out my cello, preparing the bow with resin while she set up the wooden stand and sheet music.

" Risko-san, can I request a piece?" I felt like hearing the song again. It was one of my favorites and I had tryed returning to the music room occasionally, all of which Kaworu was nowhere to be seen.

"Sure Shinji, I can try to find sheets this weekend for you." Her voice drenched with honey.

"Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven."

She laughed.

Oh.

"That is a piano piece!" Somehow she found my request comical for some reason. "You can't be serious."

"Right, it was a joke."

"Now lets start on page 324 today..."

The music room was empty.

I sat in one of the tattered audience seats, bow in hand. I couldn't bring myself to play anything. I can't stand all the lessons, lectures, schedules, I was staying away for a while. I took my cello and left, the only possession I would actually care if my father took away for punishment. I should just go back...

"Ah, Shinji-kun." I didn't need to look up to see who it was. "I didn't know you played cello."

I didn't respond.

It had been three months.

"Are you angry at me?" His question pierced my ears.

'Are you angry at me?' Is that really what he has to say?

"No." I wasn't. I was lonely.

"Brilliant." I could sense him smiling. "Would you like to go on a walk?"

"I don't want to leave my cello, in case it gets stolen." Was that really it? Nobody comes here anymore.

"We could put it in my house, I was writing a piece of music, we could play together."

"I can't play piano."

"We could write a cello part together." I'd like that.

"Moonlight Sonata?"

"Yes Shinji-kun, that is why I wasn't here. I was writing us a duet."

"I'd like that then." Grabbing my cello case, I followed Kaworu.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, it was slightly below freezing, and we were both only in dress pants and a top.

"A little." I confessed, rubbing my arm. Adjusting the instrument on my back, I was thankful of the strap I bought earlier in the year.

Our shoulder's bumped.

"So um." I stuttered, "What is your home like?"

"Hm, well I guess you can describe it as busy." Kaworu responded lightheartedly. "Lots of little kids."

"How old?"

"Mostly babies, some are around 5 or 6. I'm the eldest." He concluded.

"Wow you have a big family. How old are you?" Please be my age.

"16. How about you?" Oh. He is going to think I'm a little kid.

"I'm 15..." I confessed.

"Nice! We are around the same age."

"You don't care if I'm younger than you?"

"I don't really think age, gender, or race can change how you feel about someone. This is it, Shinji-kun." Kaworu was addressing a tall, brick building. I recognize it from all the times I passed through the square. I never gave it much thought of who lived there, or what went on. I was about to enter the orphanage.

* * *

**So I have decided to make this a thing**

**I don't have anything planned out, or an update schedule **

**I'm on spring break, so I will probably have another chapter this week**

**Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you visited before?"

"I've only passed outside." I confessed, I didn't know that citizen's were allowed tours. Even if they did offer I don't think I would have checked it out.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." Kaworu gave me a reassuring smile, before we entered the tall building. "I have lived here my entire life." I wanted to ask about his family, but was it to personal? Sensing my discomfort, Kaworu told me that it happened a long time ago, and it didn't bother him to much to talk about it.

"Do you remember your parents?"

"No, I was handed over right after I was born." He told me calmly.

"Why?" I inquired. Kaworu seemed almost perfect, who would have wanted to give up someone like that? I hate my father, Kaworu didn't have a father.

Guilt.

My lips turned into a grimace.

Kaworu didn't even have a father, I wished my father was gone. I didn't deserve one. I should be grateful for having one, even if he wasn't around much. But I'm not really. That is what made it painful.

"Albinism," he answered, "the condition is undesirable in our society, my parents where embarrassed, and the orphanage was their best option. I don't blame them." Kaworu explained. His pale skin and thick white hair was not unwanted in my opinion. It made him look different. But in a good way.

"You look cool. I'm just ordinary." It's true, with my dark hair and eyes, I was neither tall nor short. Fat or skinny. My face was not handsome or cute to say the least.

"I think you look beautiful." What?

I cleared my throat.

"Do you hate them? Your parents?"

"No."

"Why not?! They abandoned you." I couldn't believe my ears. His family practically gave him away. "How can you not hate them Kaworu?"

"Is your mother alive?" Was his response to my outburst.

"...no."

"Then she abandoned you. Do you hate her?" It's parents had a choice.

"I love her."

"Then that is how it is for me. Shinji do you ever eat grapes?" I chuckled at the odd metaphor.

"Sometimes."

"Which grapes do you eat first?"

"The ones that look the best."

"And what do you do with the ugly ones, once you are finished with the good fruit?"

"I throw them away."

But you are not ugly.

I hadn't noticed that we where standing by the staircase for a while, until we were interrupted by a short child bumping into my waist.

"H-hi." I greeted her softly. The blonde pigtails shook when she lifted her head to look me in the eye, her arms wrapping around my torso, swinging. I flinched as I noticed that her left eye was not there, stitches replacing it. She grinned up at me, not noticing my uncertainty.

"Lily, meet Shinji." Kaworu introduced us.

"Hi Shinji! Are you Kaworu's friend?" She spoke cheerfully, more clearly than I thought she would for her age. Lily looked around three or four.

"F-friend?" I've never had a friend before. Is that what we are?

"Yes. He is a friend. I'm going to play the piano, would you like to hear?" Kaworu asked the small girl.

"Yes your so good! I love hearing you play!" Letting go of my waist, she ran up the stairs, and down the hall, into what I believed to be Kaworu's room. I was about to follow her, when Kaworu stopped me.

"Are you ok?" Oh no. "You flinched." He noticed.

"I didn't mean to." I avoided his eyes.

"If you didn't mean to, it wouldn't have happened." I glanced at his face, his eyebrows seemed to almost knit together, more confused than upset.

"I was just startled."

"Where you startled when you met me?"

"Not really, I was distracted by your playing."

"The music distracted you from what the grape really was?"

"No Kaworu-" I started. "Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry. Everyone would have chosen the nicer grapes, you're no different really."

"Kaworu are you coming?" Lily shouted from upstairs.

"Are you coming Shinji?" Kaworu asked. It took me a while to register what just happened. I nodded and followed the albino boy upstairs.

* * *

** I wrote this last week but forgot to post...**

**I feel like Kaworu is a little OC but it's hard having him agree with everything Shinji says :/**

**Sorry for the weird grape metaphor it just happen to be what I was eating at the time lol**

**Next chapter will have gay piano I promise**


End file.
